


Desert Bliss

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: After a long hot day filming in the desert, Jon is more than relieved to see a familiar face…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the filming of Jon’s movie Vampires: Los Muertos

Jon rolled his neck and sighed in relief as the filming was called to a close for the day. The director was annoyed with him, Jon knew for sure, and for good reason as well. It wasn't his fault though, he reasoned, that he was going mad. He sank to the ground, resting his back against a large rock and reached into his shirt pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. Pulling one cigarette from the packet, he lit it and took a deep drag, dropping the pack to the floor as he exhaled. 

"If you want to be taken seriously as an actor, Jonny, you really need to work on your concentration," a familiar voice laughingly chastised him.

Jon shook his head; completely and utter insane. Apparently, hallucinating him all day wasn't enough, he was now gonna start imagining his voice. 'You really need to get a grip,’ he told himself, blowing out plumes of blue smoke into the evening air. 

"Or you could, of course, just ignore me," the voice continued, ignoring Jon's attempts to ignore it. Another burst of laughter and Jon's cigarette was taken from his fingers. He slowly opened his eyes, frown transforming into a grin as he met the twinkling eyes of his lover. Neither man spoke, just sat there grinning at each other. 

"Richie…" Jon breathed. "I…" He paused and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Stealing your smokes and kissing you." Richie leaned forward to demonstrate, Jon's lips soft and pliant as his tongue slipped past them. 

Jon moaned at the touch of Richie's tongue on his and returned the kiss hungry. He grabbed a fistful of Richie's t-shirt and pulled him close, breaking the kiss long enough to remove said t-shirt. 

Richie returned the favour, dropping Jon's t-shirt to the floor before pulling him close and kissing him again, hands roaming over tanned skin. 

"Missed you so fucking much!" Jon gasped between increasingly desperate kisses, squirming against Richie hard enough to knock them to the floor. Taking advantage of the situation, Jon crawled onto Richie's lap, kissing him again, denim-clad erections brushing tantalising against each other's. He rocked forward and grinned to himself as he felt Richie thrust back again. Tightening his grip on Richie's shoulders, Jon pushed him backward, lowering him to the ground and lying on top of him. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back slightly, sucking on Richie's lower lip before moving nibbling gently on his earlobe. 

"Ahh, Jon…"

"Ssshh…" Jon placed a finger over Richie's lips, hushing him while he kissed, licked and nibbled down his throat, pausing only to suck on his Adams' apple.

Richie's hands fell to the ground, grasping uselessly at the sand, his hips bucking hard against Jon's. His eyes slid closed, kiss-swollen lips parting with a drawn out whimper as one of his hard nipples was engulfed by Jon's warm wet mouth, the other rolled between skilled fingers. 

"Jon… Fuck!"

Jon looked up and grinned. "Well, if you insist…" he laughed breathlessly, hands moving to unzip Richie's jeans and tug them and his underpants down his legs, before stripping out of his own jeans. He crouched down between Richie's spread legs; running his eyes slowly over his lover's body, grin growing lecherous as he took in the swollen cock. "All mine," he muttered, slowly sliding his own hard cock in Richie's body, kissing him hard to stifle the moans and whimpers he caused, tongue fucking his mouth as he fucked him hard. Bracing himself with one hand either side of Richie's head, Jon set a hard, rapid pace that quickly brought both men to completion, their screams lost in each others mouths as they kissed. 

His arms shaking, Jon slumped down on top of Richie, sighing as he felt the other man's arms wrap around him, holding him close. He pressed a kiss to Richie's shoulder and felt him shiver. Lifting his head, he blindly asked for another kiss, a kiss Richie gladly granted him. 

A slow smile grew on Jon's face as he lay contentedly in Richie's arms, trading soft kisses. How long they lay there for, not speaking, just feeling, and being together. He shivered, the hairs on his arms standing up in the cold air. He kissed Richie again and lifted his head to look around, a frown replacing the lazy smile. He slid out from Richie's arms and pulled him to his feet. 

"Sun's set," Jon noted, dressing and watching as Richie did the same. "Gonna get fucking cold." He pulled his cigarettes from his pocket and lit another one. "Should probably get back to the hotel," he took a drag. "Or whatever." 

Richie nodded and plucked Jon's cigarette from his fingers, kissing him before taking a drag from it himself. "Sure," he grinned as Jon stole it back again, handing him a fresh one. "My car's just back there." He turned and started walking toward it, Jon following behind him, the two men still joking and laughing as they climbed in and drove back into the town.


End file.
